Twice the Turnabout
by UndefeatableEditor13
Summary: With the return of an evil and common enemy, Phoenix must fight to save Maya from his clutches again. This time, though, he'll need to realize one very important fact to save his cheerful and perky assistant. One fact is needed to unlock everything: They must realize their love for each other before it is too late. (Spoilers for Phoenix Wright: Justice for All last case)
1. What a Gorgeous Day

As I mentioned on my profile, I'm going to start a long-chaptered and intensely romantic fic! This chapter will give slight spoilers for the end of games 1 through 3, but I doubt it'll be a big deal. Please enjoy! (And I'll make sure to keep this author notes short, too.)

* * *

"Nick, what a gorgeous day!" Maya looked out the window of the Wright and Co. Law Offices. It was moderately cloudy outside, with a slight breeze blowing. "For watching TV, that is!"

She ran back to the couch where Pearl was seated on one side, and Phoenix was dozing off on the other. She frowned. "Aw! Nick wasn't even listening!" She shrugged it off and grabbed the TV remote to start her afternoon Steel Samurai marathon.

After watching for 2 hours, Maya started to feel cold. She turned to one side of her, and saw Pearl sleeping peacefully, while Phoenix, on her other side, was asleep still. Maya raised one eyebrow and grinned. Too lazy to grab a blanket, she quickly but carefully snatched Phoenix's blue jacket away from his sleeping torso. Putting it on immediately, warmth flooded into her. She was grateful it was large on her, so she completely wrapped herself in it. She took a sniff of the cloth, and nostalgic tears rimmed her eyes.

It smelled like... Phoenix. She completely forgot about the Steel Samurai fighting the Evil Magistrate for the umpteenth time and thought about her own samurai. Phoenix was there when Mia died, and he was the one to pull her out from the darkness of being alone. He had saved her many a time. She remembered the first time she found herself in his embrace, and this very scent comforted her and made her feel safe and at home. This very scent enveloped her when she had to leave for training, after he had saved her from De Killer's clutches, and when she had triumphed in getting her body back from Dahlia. His scent was the very sign for home.

"You havin' fun there, Maya?"

A male voice interrupted her thoughts. Maya looked to her left, finding someone none other than Phoenix, smirking smarmily at her. She smirked back. "Why, yes, yes I am, actually. Got a problem?"

Phoenix sighed with defeat. "I can never get you off-guard. Why do you always have a comeback ready for me?"

She smiled proudly. "Of course! If I didn't, then I wouldn't be Maya Fey, then, would I?"

"Yeah, I suppose so." He nodded. "Want dinner? I'm assuming you're hungry."

"Thanks for the offer, but we have a feast back at the village today, so I won't want to miss out on that." She hopped up and down in her seat excitedly.

Phoenix sat straight up. "Free food? You don't think I can come, can I?"

Maya laughed and shook her head. "Nope. Village-exclusive." Her smile turned into a smirk. "You're such a cheapskate, Nick! Mooching off me for free food!"

He looked at her with complete disbelief. "Are you kidding me, Maya?! YOU'RE the one mooching off ME for free food!"

She laughed again. "Oh, come on, Nick! You know I'm just kidding!" She turned to the sleeping child next to her, gently waking her up. "Pearly... Pearly... We gotta go home now!"

Pearl woke up, still groggy. "Huh? Okay, Mystic Maya." She got up and put her slippers on, ready to leave. "Goodbye, Mr. Nick! We'll come back tomorrow!"

"Bye, Nick!"

"Bye, Maya. Bye, Pearls."

_"__I wonder what Maya was doing with my jacket..."_


	2. A Terrible Sign

Since I'm prewriting the chapters for this, you'll probably get a new chapter everyday. Ergo, I present chapter two of Twice the Turnabout!

* * *

"Yo! Nick! Open up, will ya!" Maya banged on the entrance to the office, wondering why it was locked. "The office should be open by now, you know!"

A groggy-looking Phoenix opened the door to the Wright and Co. Law Offices.

"Maya, what do you want?"

She looked at him wildly. "What do you mean 'What do I want'? I'm obviously here to watch my morning Steel Samurai, of course!"

He stared at her and sighed. "Fine, come in."

She was already at the couch, though, before he said that.

"Nick, I don't need your permission to enter. I work here, and this is like my second home!" She immediately flipped the channels to find her morning TV. "Oh, yeah, and I brought some leftovers from the feast last night, if you want some. I left it on the counter over there."

He turned to the counter, and found a picnic basket filled to the brim with food. "Oh, uh... Th-Thanks, Maya."

"No prob!" She began to squeal excitedly as the theme song came on. "Hey! What's this boring thing?!" Phoenix suddenly heard the emergency news come on, and he rushed into the room with a face stuffed with shrimp. This was important, as they never interrupt TV shows like that.

"Breaking news! Death row convict Matt Engarde has escaped from prison! Citizens, the police strongly advise you to stay in your homes and keep the television on for further notice. Thank you for your cooperation."

Maya immediately turned the TV off and turned to Phoenix, whose face was as pale as a sheet. She herself started to sweat nervously.

"Nick... I'm... I'm scared," she finally spoke.

Phoenix snapped back to attention and looked to Maya. "Don't worry! I'll call Edgeworth and we'll find him immediately. As for you, you have to stay right here, you got that?" She nodded vigorously, eyes wide like a scared cat. "Good! Don't worry, Maya. I'll protect you this time. I won't let him have you."

He gave her a tight hug, and he quickly ran to the office phone, dialing Edgeworth's number as fast as possible.

"Edgeworth, I-"

"No time for words, Wright. Come down to the precinct; I'm already here with Detective Gumshoe. Bring Maya with you—she'll be safest here."

"All right!"

"I've already sent a police car for you. It should be coming any second now."

*knock knock* "Car for Mr. Phoenix Wright!"

"I think it's here!"

"Hurry, Wright! We have no time to waste."

"Okay!"

Phoenix violently put down the phone and told Maya the change of plan. They arrived at their destination, the precinct, where Miles Edgeworth was—quite impatiently—waiting for Phoenix and Maya to arrive.

"About time, Wright." He nodded curtly. "Hello, Maya."

The poor girl smiled weakly while clutching Phoenix's jacket around her tighter. "Hello, Mr. Edgeworth."

"Come in, you two. We have lots to talk about."

_"__I promised myself that I won't be scared, but, Nick... I'm scared."_


	3. What Happened

I'm sorry if these are short chapters! I'm just not used to writing long chapters, you see. I guess the only way to make up for the short chapters is to put up more chapters. I'll try to do just that! And at the end there, I put a little romance on Edgeworth's part. Can you guess to whom he is referring (or whom I'd like him to refer to anyway)? Anyway, please enjoy!

* * *

Gumshoe directed Maya to a room and gave her some food. He quickly ran out to see what Phoenix and Edgeworth were doing.

"Wright, you know what's going on. We have to find Matt Engarde before he can do anything dangerous. The police are already out looking for him, of course, but... You know the police."

"Edgeworth, how did he get out in the first place?"

Gumshoe sheepishly chimed in, "He just... escaped."

"This just isn't possible... I—We—can't go through that again. Maya is counting on me to protect her this time, and I won't fail."

"I don't even know why they put off his death sentence! I clearly remember that Engarde had a guilty sentence in about 3 minutes flat. It was as if Manfred von Karma was the prosecution for that trial," Edgeworth made a morbid joke, making everyone smile stiffly, "but no, the evidence against Engarde was too overwhelming. He had to lose. Why now...? Why did he escape now...?"

"We have to find him, Edgeworth!" Phoenix slammed the desk they were huddled over. "There's no time for this! We MUST figure out where he is! I'll hunt him down and personally take him back to his proper place in prison." He growled with angry passion. "Give me a lead. Any lead."

Edgeworth was so surprised to see him in a state like this. They both heard Gumshoe's radio buzz. Phoenix inhumanly turned his head very fast and glared at the radio. Gumshoe hurriedly turned the radio up so all could hear what it was going to say.

"Detective Gumshoe! We think we have a lead on the Engarde chase! Someone saw him walking out of the Engarde Mansion."

Edgeworth looked up quickly. "He probably gathered some materials for something—"

Phoenix was already in the front doorway of the precinct. "Well, Edgeworth? You coming or what?"

_"Wright really is passionate to lock Engarde up again._

_..._

_I suppose I understand his passion. I have someone to protect, too..."_


	4. Nice to See You Again

Hello! Nghhh, I'm TRYING to make these chapters longer, but I seem to be incapable of doing so. Please stay with me 'till the end! We're almost to a good part (I think so, anyway).

* * *

_Don't worry, Maya. I'll take care of Engarde before he can do anything else._

Phoenix ran towards the mansion—the very mansion where his precious Maya was locked up.

_I won't let you get away this time, Matt Engarde!_

He ran past someone. He stopped short as he looked back at who he ran past.

The man was wearing a red racing jacket, and there were some scars all over his face, particularly over his left eye. He was holding a wine glass in his right hand, and a bag of items in another. He turned back over his shoulder and smirked evilly.

Phoenix knew who he was, and he knew what he had to do, but he just couldn't get himself to move. He froze on the spot and stared. This man's appearance most certainly wasn't "refreshing like a spring breeze."

"Nice to see you again, Mr. Wright. I sure am glad you came to visit me, but, unfortunately, I must get a move on. Have a nice day... Mr. Lawyer."

Phoenix kept watching him until he was out of sight. Only then was he able to move, but by then, it was too late. He still tried to find out what he could by searching his mansion. He found that the mansion's front door was unlocked. He came in, and a cat meowed and purred at his feet.

"Oh... Hello, Shoe. I don't suppose you know where I can find your owner?"

Shoe kept purring and settled down at his feet.

"Yeah, I didn't think so, either."

Phoenix looked around. _Looks the same as ever. Except..._

He walked over to Shelly de Killer's base of operations when he was Engarde's client. The room looked just about the same, except there was something nagging him in the back of his mind. Something was different. He went further back to the wine cellar where de Killer kept Maya hostage.

Phoenix saw a small TV and a chair. He stepped completely in and scrutinized the items. _These weren't here last time..._

Suddenly, the door closed behind him. He tried opening the door, but it wouldn't budge. _No! Dammit! I can't get out!_

The television flickered on.

"Hello, Mr. Wright," a voice drawled on the TV screen. "Welcome back to my humble home."

Phoenix growled.

"And don't go around saying anything foul, because I can hear every single word you utter. I believe it best you stay right here—*snicker* not like you have a choice. I stole your phone, so you can't call the police. I have rigged every security camera so you could see my every action. I hope you enjoy the show." He smiled evilly. "My revenge will be fulfilled."

The television screen flickered off, and Phoenix found himself staring into darkness. He started to think.

_ Why would he escape? If I remember correctly, he'd rather be in jail because he doesn't want de Killer to kill him... And revenge? Against whom? Why does he want revenge? And for what? Gah! There are so many questions to answer, yet I'm stuck here instead. Well, the best thing I can do right now is find a way out of here._

The plan was for Phoenix to go off on his own first, and for Edgeworth and some police officers to follow some time afterward. Unfortunately, the police did not find Engarde on their way to the mansion. He made some noise so Edgeworth could notice him locked in the cellar, but the door couldn't be opened at all. At least they knew where he was now. Since Engarde was going to livestream him everything that he did, he could tell Edgeworth to visit every day, and they could report to each other any new information.

"Wright, I promise we'll get you out of there."

"Wait, Edgeworth, don't! I think I'll stay in here so I can gather information for you guys. And if you stayed here, I'm sure Engarde will find you out one way or another, so it's best you leave me here. Keep Maya safe for me."

"Of course."

And with that, Edgeworth and his crew left the Engarde mansion, leaving Phoenix locked up in it. Edgeworth made sure to leave some officers just in case Engarde did come back.

Phoenix sighed and turned to the screen in front of the chair. _Well, I guess there's nothing else to do now but wait. I guess I'm glad there's a chair, and I have the free will to walk around._


	5. Day-mares

Hello! I'm so so SO sorry for not updating sooner! I had trouble with this chapter because of a combination of procrastination and writer's block. Please forgive me! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! (This chapter is titled "Day-mares" because it is a combination of the words "daydreams" and "nightmares".)

* * *

The television screen flickered on. Phoenix felt himself getting extremely tired, and was about to fall asleep, but he forced himself to pay attention to the television screen in front of him.

"Ah, Mr. Wright. I'm quite sorry I interrupted your sleep, but I do believe I have some important news to tell you." Engarde adjusted the camera and pointed to two people tied up: Detective Gumshoe and Edgeworth. "I found these two parked outside my mansion. That's an intrusion of property, so instead of dropping by and saying hello to you, I thought I would do this instead. A nice surprise, no?"

Phoenix stared at the screen with no expression on his face.

"So that's a no, then. Anyway, thank you for leading them to me. It would be a lot easier for my plan to commence. You have no idea just how extremely helpful you are, Mr. Wright! Don't worry; these two are in a similar condition like you are, so you have nothing to worry about! Now, let's see, about step two... Ah! I think he's coming right now, so no worries! Good night, Mr. Wright. Don't let the bedbugs bite," Engarde finished with a hiss.

The screen flickered off, and Phoenix was once again caged in the darkness. He was sure that Maya would be safe, but he had this nagging feeling in the back of his mind that Maya wouldn't be safe and that capturing Engarde wouldn't be a smooth ride. The room was cold and dark, quite similar to the room's owner. Phoenix forced himself to sleep in that chair. He needed to gather what energy he could to figure a way out of there.

_He was running, faster and faster, but no matter how fast he ran, somehow, the creepy dark shadow still managed to catch up to him. The shadow finally cornered him, and there was nothing he could do. The shadow held up two people by their collars. On the shadow's left was Shelly de Killer, and on the shadow's right was Maya. It dropped de Killer, and he disappeared into the ground, as if it was transparent and he had fallen right through it. The shadow held Maya still. She didn't appear to be alive, but, at the same time, Phoenix just knew that she was alive. It put its other hand to her neck and snapped her in half. Phoenix heard a horrible, ear-piercing shriek that went along with the snap even though the body itself made no physical move. He yelled, and the shadow was getting ready to snap her into more pieces._

Phoenix woke up on the floor in a cold sweat. He was sure that he had found the most comfortable position on the chair and slept there, but he had fallen on the floor. Looking around him, he tried to get a good feel of the time of day, but all he could see was the faint glow of a lantern that was suddenly in the corner. The television screen flickered on and Engarde's scarred face came on the screen.

"Mr. Wright, your friends here are quite the trouble. Especially Mr. Prosecutor-in-Pink here, who almost escaped! But boy, do I have an even bigger surprise for you…"


	6. The Surprise

I am soooooo ridiculously sorry for taking this long to update! I had a little bit of trouble near the end there, and... Yeah! However, because of this chapter, I had to change the rating. Yeah. Hope this chapter was worth the wait!

* * *

"Mr. Wright, your friends here are quite the trouble. Especially Mr. Prosecutor-in-Pink here, who almost escaped! But boy, do I have an even bigger surprise for you…" Engarde adjusted the television screen to a body. An extremely bloody and beaten-up body.

"What the…?!" Phoenix tried to get a closer look at the body to identify who it was.

"Mmm, but I don't think you need to worry about this man any longer, for you see,"—he turned the body face-up and gave a good close-up on the person's face—"this is the dreaded assassin Shelly de Killer! Yes, you remember him, right?" Engarde's fake smile turned into a snarl. "I'm going to kill him! I saw the little sneak about to stab me with a knife! I almost forgot that he was out to get me, but I learned a thing or two in prison. And now I have him in my mercy." He held up a knife. "In fact, this was the very knife that he was going to kill me with. And now, I'm going to use it to kill him once and for all. _And_, you get to see it all happen!" He grinned evilly.

Phoenix's eyes grew wide as he felt shivers go down his back. Engarde? De Killer? _Engarde killing de Killer?_ If anything, it was supposed to be the other way around! And on top of that, _Phoenix was going to watch Engarde kill de_ _Killer_. Edgeworth's and Gumshoe's eyes grew wide also. Edgeworth's eyes furrowed. If looks could kill, Engarde would be dead at that moment. (If only it was that easy.) At the sound of witnessing an already-sounding gory murder, Gumshoe immediately gave up and fainted.

Phoenix wanted to turn away, but he couldn't. Time seemed to move by so slowly as he watched the knife dive into de Killer's chest. Blood splattered everywhere, and de Killer's body recoiled from the stab. Is this what direct eyewitnesses feel like when they see a murder happen? It's only logical to look away or try to stop it, but Phoenix was frozen in his spot. His eyes never moved away—his mind telling him to move or do something, but his body not responding at all...

The one stab wound was enough to finish off de Killer, but Engarde kept stabbing. He had a wicked smile on his face, and with each stab, he laughed louder and louder. But stabbing de Killer was apparently not enough. He started using the knife to slice up the man as if he were just a piece of meat to be eaten. His eyes were wide with insanity. He was mumbling things, saying that de Killer was so much a hassle and shouldn't even deserve to live.

Even with all this, Phoenix still couldn't stop watching. Watching Engarde slice up the man made Phoenix feel like his eyes were bleeding. His head started to throb intensely, and then he started feeling faint. Phoenix, weak with the sight he just saw, passed out and became unconscious.

Engarde still continued slicing up de Killer, though. Phoenix never saw how long he continued, but he continued until he couldn't slice anymore. He looked up to the screen and smirked.

"Looks like someone didn't have the guts to watch my slicing and dicing."

He turned to Edgeworth, who was the only one to remain conscious watching the whole thing. Engarde raised an eyebrow cockily. "Oh? Mr. Prosecutor's still awake? You have quite the stomach of steel."

Edgeworth grunted, struggling to forget the horrible sight he saw. The only of doing that, though, was to pass out, just as Gumshoe and Phoenix did. However, with his pride on the line, he would never pass out to appear weak. But he finally succumbed to the horror and dropped unconscious.

_"Ah, that was boring. None of them survived. At least de Killer is over with... Heh heh heh heh..."_


End file.
